maou_no_machizukurifandomcom-20200216-history
Rorono
Character Bio Rorono is a beautiful young girl who appears to be in her early teens. She has pointed ears and long silver hair which matched her pale blue ice. As a dwarf, she has a very short stature and slender body but possesses an incredible amount of strength and skill needed for her blacksmith duties. Personality At first, Rorono gave the impression of being very cold and mechanical. As when she heavily critiqued Kuina's poor maintenance of her shotgun or how she called another blacksmith's sword a scrap of iron. But she turns out to be a very sensitive young girl who Procell says is the girl who likes to be spoiled the most. She usually refers to Procell as master but when she is in an emotional state, whether being very happy, excited, sad, or angry, she will refer to him as father instead. Like all of Procell's monsters, Rorono possess a deep love and adoration for the Creation Demon Lord. So much so, that she is willing to not only destroy anyone who belittles him, but to utterly annihilate them. Rorono is the most scientifically minded monster in Avalon and is charged with almost all of its technological advances whether its in weapons or facilities. Her solutions to both extending Procell's life and to increase Kuina's power both have scientific foundations. Rorono deeply cares about her fellow monsters and strives to improve weapons and enhance their combat power as much as possible in insuring their survival during wars and other battles. Whenever she becomes dedicated to her research, Rorono has a tendency to forget the existence of her surroundings. Story Birth In need of a craft master who can enhance the power of his equipment, Procell synthesized the B-rank Human, A-rank Earth, and his own A-rank Creation medal together. Due to the special properties of Creation, Procell changed it's property to Alchemy. What was born from the union of these three medals was the silver haired Elder Dwarf, who was called El for short. After being born, she showed a rather cold front towards Procell and Kuina at the time. But at the first sight of Kuina's shotgun, she became enthralled with the mechanical properties of the weapon she initially assumed to be an iron stick. Later she coldly scolded Kuina for her poor maintenance of the shotgun. At the request of a workshop and designing facilities, Procell created her a PC notebook and Marchosias let them use her dungeons Mine. Due to Procell not yet having his own dungeon, him, Kuina, and Rorono lived in the Beast Demon Lords dungeon for a few months. During that time, thanks to her ability to create Golem's once a day. She mined out precious metals from the Beast Demon Lords Mine to increase the power of their weapons. Making upgrades such as giving Kuina's shotgun an magazine reload function or creating machine guns that the golem's could use. Powers and Abilities Wisdom of the Stars Ruler of All Things: A skill that grants the user mastery over all tools and weapons. Platinum Alchemist: A skill that allows the user to manipulate and reform any kind of material in existence. Unparalleled herculean strength Eye of truth: A skill that allows the user to see through the construction and mechanics of any tool or device. Humanoid Vessel Creation: An earth type magic Rorono uses to create golems out of any given material. She can make a Magic Stone which powers and controls the golem once per day Sonar: A magic that Rorono can use to scan a piece of land for minerals and ores that are buried under the land. Materialization: After receiving a name from Procell, Rorona gain this special ability which allows her to create a special material of which stores inside it one of her spells Relationships Demon Lords Procell: Rorono is the second monster to be created with Procell's Creation Medal. She's usually calm and refers to Procell as Master but will call him Father when her emotions are high. Being an engineer, it could be said Rorono has the most fundamental connection with the Creation Demon Lord. Rorono is his second of the Covenant. Like all of his monsters, she holds a great deal of respect and love for Procell. Monsters Kuina: So Kuina set herself up as Rorono's older sister. At first it could be said as they didn't get along since Rorono told Kuina if she ever got in the way of her researh, Rorono would eliminate her, their relationship became much better and now they treat each other as sisters as fellow members of Creations of the Covenant. Aura Equipment Weapons As Avalon's greatest scientist and researcher, Rorono creates several weapons for the monsters of the city. She also creates personal weapons for other monsters as well as herself. EDAR-0X - An improved assault rifle Rorono enhanced with her mastery of weapon designing and special materials such as Mithril and Oricalcum. Becoming much stronger than an ordinary assault rifle. Also, the bullet's have been redesigned to have a Mithril gunpowder which has much more power. Mechanical Warmaiden: Rorono's ace. Knowing she was a crafter and has the weakest battle ability among Procell's of the Covanent Rorono created the Mechanical Warmaiden to enhance her own battle prowess. The Mechanical Warmaiden is a lightweight armored suit comprised of several magical devices made using materials created from her Materialization ability. Its abilities include magnetic hovering, self-applied gravity manipulation, vibrating knuckles, enhanced strength, and thought processing enhancement. Modified JDJ: A high powered rifle used with the Mechanical Warmaiden which Rorono redesigned to have a double barrel. The bullet's it shoots are made with an Oricalcum casing and have Acceleration and Rotation enchantments applied to increase its firepower. Golems Thanks to the efforts of Rorono and the Dwarf Smiths, Avalon has become a place filled with Golems. These Golems are large mechanical humanoids made of different materials. They have high physical strength but lack speed and independent thought. But Golems are tireless workers making them vital as part of Avalon. Golems are tasked with security, farming, and transportation. Their main weapon is usually a Browning M2 heavy machine gun which has been customized to be used by Golems. Avalon-Ritters: Rorono's own original invention. They are Oricalcum Golems comparable to an A rank monster. The body of the golems are slimmer allowing for more agile and fluid movements while maintaining the Golems key strength. What makes these Golems better than others is the Drive system Rorono design to use two Golem Cores to exponentially increase the magic supplied to the Golem. Mithril Golems: Golems that are roughly the equivalent of a B-rank monster. Quotes Trivia * Rorono designed the Avalon-Ritters unique Drive power system thanks to inspiration from an Anime DVD Procell made. Appearances * References > Categories